


That Could Still Be Us

by Kellyjelly



Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Aliens, Alpha John, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a happy ending?, Annihilation - AU, Arguments, Bad Shit Happens, Blood and Violence, Creepy Animals, Death, Dominance, Fights, Following movie plot, He loves his Omega, John is dominant as fuck, John is protective, John never leaves Sherlock alone, M/M, Many die, Murder, Mystery, Omega Greg, Omega Sherlock, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Savage moments, Sherlock will be OOC at times, Size Difference, Smut, Surviving, The Shimmer, Violence, genetic mutations, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Sherlock and John have been abducted from their home and taken to a facility. They learn the existence of the Shimmer, an extraterrestrial element that hit earth.It is up to them to figure out what it is and how they can destroy it.That is, if they can.(Annihilation AU)





	1. Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! 
> 
> Okay, so if you don’t know already, I posted this story before but with different characters and pairings. At first, I was weary about my previous pairing but I realized that I wasn’t feeling that pairing so, to challenge myself even further. I changed the pairing to Sherlock and John. 
> 
> But its Alpha John and Omega Sherlock, and my goal is to make John as dominant as possible and making Sherlock a hot twink. You don’t see it as much in my first chapter but later on, it will be noticeable. So, hopefully, you guys enjoy it!
> 
> And sadly, this might be my last update for I start school next week and I won’t be able to update as often as I could this winter break. So, I’m sorry if I delay but other than that, enjoy!

John Hamish Watson was sitting in a room, dressed in white scrubs and taking in the stillness of the four walls enclosing him. The Alpha realized that he was dozing off into another universe in his brain, it suddenly clicked on him that he was seated in a chair and surrounded by three men who were staring at him. 

John was dazed, his thoughts weren’t revolving around the present moment, rather his thoughts were on his Omega, Sherlock Holmes. His husband was not here with him and he didn’t even remember why or how he lost Sherlock. 

The Alpha was worried beyond belief, he needed to find his Omega. He took in his surroundings and eyed the three men in the room, if it came to it, he would kill them. But if he killed these men, then he would never know where Sherlock is. If he was going to find his Omega, he needed to cooperate with these people, even though he would hate every second of it because it meant more time being away from Sherlock. 

His thoughts were disrupted as a chubby Beta man spoke. “What did you eat?” 

“Where’s my husband?” John rasped out, he didn’t realize that his throat was drier than the Sahara Desert. 

“Answer our questions first.” 

The Alpha slammed his fists against the tables at his side as he stood up. “WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!” He growled, causing the other two Alphas to stand down as John demonstrated his dominance. 

The Beta however, did not stand down. “You will learn about his whereabouts when you finish answering our questions. But I can assure you that he’s safe.” 

John came closer to the Beta, being eye to eye with the man. “For your sake, I hope you’re not lying.” The Alpha snarled. “Because if I find out that he’s hurt or dead, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out with my teeth. And I’ll kill every single person in this place. But the only death I will care about is yours, and once I kill you, I’ll go after your family and massacre them. Do you understand?” 

The Beta was trembling. “I understand.” 

John eyed the two men behind the Beta and walked back to his seat, taking in the existence of a glass filled with water. He gulped down the clear substance and sat down, waiting for the Beta to speak. 

“What did you eat? You had rations for two weeks. You were inside for nearly four months.” 

The Alpha took in the words that the Beta said and thought really hard about the question. John rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head. “I don’t remember eating.” 

The Beta continued questioning him. “How long do you think you were inside?” 

The Alpha lifted his head and eyed the Beta, trying to figure out the right answer. “Days. Maybe weeks.” 

“What happened to Wyatt?” 

John didn’t have an answer to that question and he was growing irritated at the lack of answers he possessed. “I don’t know.” 

The Beta wasn’t pleased with the answers he was getting. “What about Mycroft? Gregory?” 

The Alpha clenched his jaw. “Dead.” 

“How did they die?” 

John shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.” 

“Then what do you know?” 

The Alpha intertwined his fingers together and lowered his head. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
**Three Years Earlier**

  
  
A ball of white and yellow fire shined across the galaxy, passing the stars at the speed of light, curving its direction towards earth. 

A lone lighthouse tower was by the beach, existing in its still form as it normally did until that ball of fire hit the lighthouse. 

As soon as it touched the lighthouse, an array of rainbow colors began to consume the tower, changing its existence into a whole new creation. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
**Four Months Ago**

  
  
In a classroom, a projector screen was displaying a cell breaking in two when a voice chipped in. “This is a cell. Like all cells, it is born from an existing cell.” Sherlock stood up from his seat and walked towards the projector screen. “By extension, all cells were ultimately born from one cell.” 

The Omega faced his students. “A single organism alone on planet earth, perhaps alone in the universe. About four billion years ago, one became two, two became four, then eight, sixteen, thirty-two.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You guys get the idea, if you don’t then just drop this class and come back when you have a brain that can process this information.” 

His students remained quiet as they hid their fear from their professor but Sherlock could smell the fear rolling off his students. He was the meanest and hardest professor throughout the entire school, many students avoided taking Sherlock’s class but those who wanted to pursue a career in biology were required to take his class. Many passed with a C and few managed to earn a B but no one ever, ever received an A from the Omega. He took his job seriously and although he was an Omega, he could still intimidate the boldest Alphas in his class and leave them in tears. But to everyone’s astonishment, the Omega was bonded. 

The clear bite mark on his scent gland was prominent to everyone and his Alpha made sure to give the Omega the most notable bite mark in order to keep other Alphas away from Sherlock. 

“The rhythm of the dividing pair which becomes the structure of every micro blade of grass, sea creatures, land creatures, and…” The Omega gestured to his students. “Human. The structure of everything that lives and everything that dies. The cell we’re looking at, is from a tumor. Female patient, early thirties, taken from the cervix. Over the course of the next term, we will be closely examining cancer cells and discussing…” 

Sherlock stopped talking when he saw his husband standing by the doorway, dressed in a leather brown jacket and black jeans. John smiled as he winked at his husband, leaving the Omega flustered. Nothing was capable of distracting Sherlock but when it came to his husband, the Omega was susceptible to losing his train of thought and completely forgetting about the topic he was explaining. 

Everyone turned around and eyed the insanely attractive Alpha. 

“Read the textbook and educate yourselves about cancer cells. In two days, we will have an exam on this topic. Those who fail miserably will be kicked out of my class” All his students made a horrified face. “Now get out of my class.” 

Everyone began to put away their notebooks and laptops, scurrying out of the classroom. 

John took pity on the students suffering at the hands of his husband but god how he loved seeing his Omega being strict. 

All the students exited the classroom, many Omegas and Betas were receiving scowls from John due to many students eyeing him. The Alpha only had eyes for Sherlock and he’ll make that known to everyone. 

Once the classroom was empty, John dashed across the room and lifted Sherlock by his thighs, eliciting a squeak from the Omega as he pushed Sherlock against the projector screen and ravaging his husband’s lips. 

“God, I missed you.” The Alpha rumbled against Sherlock’s lips. 

The Omega chuckled. “You saw me this morning before I came to work.” 

“That’s too long for me.” John growled. 

Sherlock snaked his hand in between their pressed bodies and grabbed the Alpha’s enormous throbbing cock. “Oh my. Are you in one of your moods?” 

John pressed his desperate girth against the Omega’s hand. “Of course. If it wasn’t for school regulations, I’d fuck you here.” 

Sherlock felt his mouth watering. “Then we should get home before we get in trouble.” 

The Alpha quickly kissed the Omega and took his husband home for a quick fuck. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Once the door to their home was closed, John crushed his lips against Sherlock’s. The Omega moaned as his hands slipped off the Alpha’s jacket. They were passionately kissing each other as they walked backwards. Then Sherlock was slammed against the wall, causing a few pictures frames to fall. John lifted the Omega’s arms above his head and attacked his scent gland with kisses and nips, using his tongue to lap away at the sweet scent radiating from Sherlock. 

The Omega could feel a stream of slick slipping out of his ass and his cock hardening as his husband began to rut against him like some wild beast. 

Sherlock was out of breath. “Bed. Upstairs.” 

The Alpha released the skin that was in between his teeth and gave the Omega a predatory smile. “Yes sir.” 

John lifted Sherlock, holding onto the Omega’s full bum as Sherlock wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist. John began to walk up the stairs, greedily kissing the Omega as Sherlock tried to climb on top of his husband like a thick tree. The Omega was taking the opportunity to feel the strong muscles holding him, his fingers were digging into the firm flesh as he rubbed his shaft against the Alpha’s abdomens. John reached their bedroom and threw Sherlock onto the bed, eliciting a yelp from the Omega. 

“Take off your pants and turn around.” The Alpha ordered. 

Sherlock quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs, flinging them to the side and ripping off his shirt. The Omega turned around and stood on all fours, presenting himself to John as he playfully shook his booty. The Alpha growled deeply as he removed his clothes, leaving his sculpted body bare. 

John was in one of those moods where he didn’t want to wait, he wanted to stick his cock inside Sherlock’s ass and fuck him really good. 

The Omega was leaking barrels of slick, the clear liquid was sliding down his inner thighs and soaking the sheets below. The Alpha jumped onto the mattress and took hold of his thick erection that was straining be inside something hot and tight. With no hesitation, he slid inside Sherlock, roughly bucking his hips. 

The Omega tightly closed his eyes and buried his face in his forearms as he groaned at the slight pain of the gigantic cock inside him, the cruel burn was sending all his nerves on fire. John continued his nonstop erratic pace, not daring to slow down. He took joy in slapping his balls against Sherlock’s dangling ones. His rough fingers were digging into the Omega’s pale hips, purposefully leaving Sherlock with deep red marks that would hopefully change into gorgeous bruises. 

The Omega kept yelping in pleasure as the Alpha hit his prostate. The harsh pace was causing Sherlock to jerk forward, so the Omega braced himself as he reached down to stroke his erect girth. 

John kept his eyes locked onto the constant slap that emitted from his hips as they met his husband’s jiggling buttocks. The Alpha felt his orgasm growing stronger by the minute, he loomed over Sherlock and forced the Omega’s head to the side. John captured Sherlock’s lips in a bruising kiss and delivered three powerful thrusts. 

In an instant, copious amounts of semen were being deposited inside the Omega. Sherlock opened his mouth during their kiss, moaning loudly as he felt hot streams of cum pouring inside his ass. John stilled himself for a bit as his cock pulsed out the last drops of semen and allowed a minute to pass, while he recovered from his orgasm. The Alpha noticed that his Omega didn’t come yet, well, he couldn’t have that. 

John pulled out his shaft from Sherlock’s ass and flipped his husband on his back. The Alpha placed his hands on the Omega’s thighs and drank down Sherlock’s cock. 

“Oh fuck! John!” The Omega shouted. 

John quickly bobbed his head up and down, wanting to make Sherlock come in his throat. The Omega buried his fingers in the Alpha’s smooth hair and felt his muscles tightening as his orgasm started to build up. John moaned deeply, causing a vibration to spread through Sherlock’s body. The Omega tensed up as he yelped through his orgasm. Sherlock’s fingers were gripping onto the Alpha’s hair as he bucked his hips, twitching violently as he released all the cum stowed away inside him. 

John happily drank down his husband’s semen and smiled as he witnessed the Omega coming back from his dazed state. The Alpha released the limp cock in his mouth and nuzzled his face into the black hairs surrounding Sherlock’s girth. He pressed light kisses to the skin buried underneath the black hairs and trailed his lips towards the Omega’s tummy. John settled his lips on Sherlock’s flat belly and began to suck purple hickeys on the soft skin. 

The Omega giggled at the constant suctions on his belly and massaged the Alpha’s toned shoulders. Once John felt pleased with the number of purple marks scattered all over Sherlock’s belly, he stuck his tongue out and licked his way towards the Omega’s lips. They both kissed each other sweetly for a bit before they both fell asleep. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Sherlock stirred awake, a smile was creeping onto his face as he felt John’s lips against his collarbone and the Alpha’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

The Omega turned his head to the side and faced his husband, with his eyes closed. “Hello.” 

The Alpha smirked. “Hello there.” 

Sherlock opened his eyes. “What are you doing Mr. Watson?” 

“Can’t you deduce?” John rumbled against the Omega’s skin as he began to rub small circles on his husband’s belly. 

The Omega snorted. “Your erection has not wavered down and your attention to my sleeping body was not in your best interest so you decided to wake me up gently and convince me for round two.” 

The Alpha delivered a bite to Sherlock’s collarbone. “Correct.” 

Sherlock chuckled and kissed his husband. “Your sex drive is impossibly high for an Alpha.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

The Omega snorted and pulled John on top of him, making the Alpha yelp in surprise. “Let’s see how many times Captain John Watson can fuck me to the point where I can’t walk anymore.” 

John growled and licked his husband’s lips. “I’ll fuck you so hard that you won’t even remember how to walk.” 

The Alpha bit into Sherlock’s lip before he dove down to suck on the Omega’s scent gland. 

Sherlock flinched a bit when he thought he heard a loud noise downstairs. “John, did you hear that?” 

“Hear what darling?” John rumbled against the Omega’s neck as his hand to began to stroke Sherlock’s cock. 

Before Sherlock could answer his husband, the door to their bedroom was flung open, causing the two men in bed to jump in surprise. Five men dressed in black invaded the couples’ bedroom. Three men went to grab John while two went after Sherlock. 

John became defensive and possessive when he saw the two men daring to touch his Omega while Sherlock was practically naked. “Get away from him!” 

John threw his head back with a powerful force, hitting the man behind him, causing the man to fall. He then twisted the wrist of the man holding his arm while he punched the other man at his side in the throat. John then snatched a knife hidden underneath the nightstand and slit the throat of the man he was holding. He then proceeded to kill the other two that tried to restrain him and was prepared to kill the men who touched Sherlock. 

Luckily enough, the Omega managed to break one of the man’s nose and knock him unconscious. Now, he was currently smashing a vase against the second man’s skull. 

Sherlock looked down at the fallen men. “John, what do we do?!” 

“Put on our clothes and leave.” 

Before they could get dressed, another group of men rushed inside the bedroom. 

Four men proceeded to attack Sherlock. “John!” 

John felt his anger bursting through his veins and tightened his hold on the knife in his hand. “How dare you touch my Omega! Get your filthy hands off him!!” 

John was about to kill these men when the Alpha felt the knife being removed from his hand. More men were holding him back, John was struggling against the grip of all these men. 

His main goal was to get his Omega. “DON’T TOUCH HIM!” 

One of the men holding Sherlock down took out a syringe and pierced the needle through the Omega’s neck, injecting a sedative. In a matter of seconds, Sherlock stopped moving and fell unconscious. 

“SHERLOCK!!” The Alpha lost his sense of control but before he could kill all these men, he felt a needle penetrating his skin. 

John’s vision was becoming blurry and all he saw before he fell unconscious was the men lifting his husband’s body. “Sherlock.” 

Those were his last words before he fell limp. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
**Area X**

  
  
John was laying down on a bed, his once naked form was now covered with an orange prisoner jumpsuit. The powerful sedative that was injected into the side of his neck was wearing away and his body was reviving again. 

The Alpha kept his eyes closed as he mentally checked to see if he had any injuries on his body. He clenched and unclenched his hands, wiggled his toes, squeezed his calf muscles, and moved his pecs. 

Once everything checked out, he opened his eyes and picked himself up. He eyed the room he was in and immediately began to panic. Where was Sherlock? 

“Sherlock?” The Alpha called out. 

John jumped off the bed and flared his nostrils, trying to locate his Omega by his scent but all he picked up was the scent of an Alpha close by. The scent was permeating through his nose and John was not liking it at all. 

The door to the room was opened and a tall blond Alpha walked in. Once the Alpha was inside the room, the door behind him closed shut. 

The man didn’t have the opportunity to speak for he was forced into a headlock position, a strong bicep was against his throat. 

John was seconds away from snapping this man’s head. “Where’s my husband?” He harshly commanded. 

The man didn’t even fight against the Alpha holding him in a vulnerable position. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?” 

John tightened his grip. “Don’t lie to me. His scent lingers on you.” 

The Alpha chuckled. “You’re good. Well, if you let me go, I’ll take you to him.” 

John was hesitant to let the man go. “How do I know that you’re telling the truth?” 

“Because you have no choice but to believe me. And besides, you won’t ever calm down without your husband by your side. I need you to be calm and collected in order to listen to what I have to say.” 

John had no option but to let the man go with a harsh shove. The man massaged his throat and opened the door, signaling John to follow him. They walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a room. The scent belonging to Sherlock was becoming stronger and already, John was becoming desperate to have his husband in his arms. The man opened the door and John pushed the man to the side as he ran to his unconscious Omega. 

Sherlock was on his back, lying on a bed, not moving. 

John approached the Omega, lightly shaking him. “What’s wrong with him? Why isn’t he waking up?” 

“He’s still affected by the sedative running through his body. In about.” The blond man looked at his watch. “Two seconds, he’s going to wake up.” 

Exactly in two seconds, Sherlock was stirring awake. He groaned at the pain in his neck, he moved his head to the side and felt comfort when the scent of his Alpha hit his nose. The Omega opened his eyes and his hazy vision became clear as his eyes focused on John. 

John held onto his husband, cupping his face. “Sherlock, darling, its okay. I’m here. Are you fine? Are you hurt?” 

Sherlock was about to answer his husband when he felt contents from his stomach making its way up to his throat. He pushed John back and ran into a room in the corner, bracing his hands on the sides of the toilet as he regurgitated all the acidic substance in his stomach. John immediately followed his husband, looming over the Omega as he rubbed Sherlock’s back. 

John faced the Alpha across the room. “Why is he sick?” 

The Alpha yawned. “Unlike you, your husband is reacting to the sedative that invaded his body. This sedative only affects Omegas this way, not Alphas.” 

Sherlock stopped puking and flushed the toilet. John helped his husband to his feet and led him towards the bed. The blond stranger approached the couple, ignoring the growls escaping John’s lips and gave the Omega a bottle of water. Sherlock eyed the bottle and noticed that the water wasn’t tainted with poison, so he dubiously took it from the man’s hand. The Omega looked at his husband and John could feel, almost smell the fear radiating from Sherlock, although the Omega masked it well. John placed his arm across the Omega’s chest, shielding him from the stranger in the room. Sherlock wrapped his hand around John’s muscled bicep and took a deep breath. 

The Omega looked at the blond Alpha staring at them, deducing everything about the man. “Who are you?” 

The stranger went towards a counter behind him and took hold of two files. “My name is Doctor David Wyatt. I’m a psychologist.” 

Sherlock was confused. “Why are we talking to a psychologist? Are we in a psychiatric hospital?” 

“No.” 

“Then what? Where are we? What the fuck is this?” John asked angrily. 

David opened the first file in his hands. “Captain John Hamish Watson, trained at St. Bartholomew’s Hospital to become a British Army doctor. Served as a Captain in the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. You were deployed to Afghanistan where you served three years until you were shot in the shoulder. You recovered from the physical wound but you were left with a psychosomatic limp and a tremor in your left hand. The limp became unbearable to the point where you needed a cane to walk and do your daily activities. Then you were discharged and sent to London. You went to see a therapist for your post traumatic stress but you found that the sessions weren’t doing you any good. At some point, your nightmares consisting of the war almost pushed you to commit suicide but then you had a lovely encounter with Mike Stamford who trained at St. Bartholomew’s as well. And from there you met Sherlock Holmes, the man who cured you.” 

The Alpha closed the file and faced Sherlock. “Now, your husband.” David opened the second file. “Professor William Sherlock Scott Holmes. The world’s only consulting detective, a profession you created for yourself. You have taken an interest in solving bizarre crimes. Though you are prone to become bored easily which led you to inject heroin into your body to entertain yourself. Then you began to rely on cigarettes, which you stopping using and then you relied on nicotine patches to keep your brain active. You have the ability to deduce people and things, which is vital for solving the crimes you are appointed too. You also possess a “mind palace” where you keep all your knowledge in. You are considered a high functioning sociopath and you lacked friends. Until you met, John Watson. Since then, you both bonded and then you became a professor and researcher in the genetically programmed life cycle of a cell. I never knew that Omegas were so educated these days. Pretty impressive for a species of your kind.” 

John lifted himself from the bed and prepared to snap this man’s neck but the Alpha was held back by Sherlock. “You dare insult my Omega?” 

David smiled. “Not at all. I’m actually paying your husband a compliment. Usually Omegas are known to be submissive, non-violent, and not physically capable of surpassing an Alpha’s intelligence.” 

John clenched his teeth together. “My Omega is special. Brilliant than everyone.” 

“Impressive.” David closed the file. 

“Why are we here?!” The Omega shouted. 

David eyed the two men and smiled. “Why don’t I show you both?” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
David led Sherlock and John through a laboratory filled with scientists and odd substances being studied. David reached a doorway and with his hand, he signaled the couple to walk onto a balcony. John and Sherlock walked onto a balcony and their eyes were exposed to a bright light that blinded their vision for a second. Meters away, a phenomenon consisting of lights resembled the starry galaxy in space. Swirls of transparent energy was consuming the forest ahead, shades of violet, blue, pink, and white decorated the area affected by this odd energy source. 

John and Sherlock faced the terrifying yet beautiful image in front of them. The Omega was beyond shocked, while John was entranced and surprised at the unbelievable image in front of him. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
David was in his office, sitting behind his desk as Sherlock and John sat across from him. “A religious event. An extraterrestrial event. A higher dimension. We have many theories, few facts. It started around three years ago, Black Water National Park reported that a lighthouse was surrounded by something they termed, a shimmer. One of the wardens went in to investigate, never returned. The event was classified, since then we’ve reproached by land, by sea, sent in drones, animals, and teams of people. But nothing comes back. And the boundary is getting bigger, it’s expanding. So far, its eating onto swamp land which, you both may have figured out that we evacuated under the pretext of a chemical spill but that won’t last much longer. In a few months, the area will have grown to where we are right now. And then we’re talking about cities, states, and so on.” 

Sherlock digested the information but there was something that kept bugging him. “Yet all of this doesn’t explain why my Alpha and I are dressed in this alarming shade of orange and have been forcibly removed from the safety of our home.” 

David rolled his eyes. “You both are valuable. John, as an Alpha you have been gifted with the power of dominance. It is basically embedded in your genes. I need someone who is used to authority, making decisions, and is expertly skilled in combat training. You have everything that a leader is required to have. And Sherlock, your knowledge relating to cells and biology is highly esteemed and all the beneficial deductions that you will present will be greatly valued for when we enter the shimmer.” 

Sherlock was taken back by the last remark. “Excuse me, go inside? Who the bloody hell said that we’re going inside! And who the bloody hell said that we wanted to be here!” 

David leaned back in his seat. “You both have no option.” 

John raised his voice and jumped out of his seat. “NO OPTION!!” 

Sherlock grabbed his husband’s arm, forcing him to calm down. “John, love, before you lose your temper. Let me get this straight. You want to send us into the shimmer.” The Omega pointed outside. “And then what? Are we magically going to make it disappear?” 

David pinched the bridge of his nose. “It will not only be the both of you. Two other members including myself will enter the shimmer.” 

“Two members?” John took his seat again. “Who are these people?” 

David showed the couple two files. “They have gone through the same process as you both did.” 

“They were kidnapped as well.” Sherlock chipped in. 

David sighed. “Yes. Each member has specific knowledge in an area of biology or anything involving the science realm.” 

“What are they?” John questioned. 

David was confused about the inquiry. “One couple. Two members.” 

John huffed in annoyance. “Are they Alphas, Omegas, Betas?” 

“Ah.” David skimmed the files. “One Alpha and one Omega.” 

John made a face that resembled the reaction of consummating a bottle of vinegar. He didn’t like the idea of another Alpha joining them on their quest. John was very protective of his husband and he didn’t like the idea of another Alpha making advances towards Sherlock. 

David could basically read the Alpha’s thought process. “Your husband will be fine. This couple is mated. There’s no need to worry about the safety of your husband.” 

Sherlock spoke up. “Wait. There’s something I don’t understand. You said that anything that goes in, doesn’t come back. Yet, you’ve sent groups of men inside and from the looks of it, none have returned. So, why are you joining the group to go inside? Cause it looks like you haven’t been inside yourself, so why change your mind now?” 

The words spoken by Sherlock were rolling around John’s head and he scrutinized the Alpha in front of him. 

David clenched his teeth. “I’ve done enough waiting. Is that a satisfactory answer?” 

Sherlock chuckled. “That’s not the reason why. This catastrophe affects you intimately.” The Omega pointed at the Alpha. “That ring on your finger is something you cherish a lot. And that photograph resting on the shelf behind you, confirms that you’re married to the man in the photo. Yet, he does not appear anywhere in this facility. Could it be that your husband might be inside the shimmer? And could it be that the faith you once had in finding your husband is wearing thin and the need to find him is growing?” 

David eyed the Omega in rage and hate, he lifted himself from his seat and walked towards the window in his office, the rectangular glass facing the shimmer. “Your file does not lie, deducing people is your strength.” The Alpha sighed in defeat. “My husband was inside the shimmer. He was sent here to collect a specific plant, a plant that supposedly could cure cancer. He was inside the forest when this extraterrestrial element hit the lighthouse. My husband was lost, I couldn’t find him. I don’t know where he is. I don’t even know if he’s dead or alive. But I’m not leaving him behind, I won’t leave him to be lost. I will find him.” David faced the couple. “I know that you were both brought here against your own will but please, help me find my mate. I’m not asking you as an Alpha who’s desperate to find his Omega, I’m asking you as a man who loves his husband.” 

Sherlock looked at John. “Well, this mission benefits you. What’s in it for us?” 

David smiled. “You both get to save the world and spare the lives of innocent people.” 

Sherlock twisted his face in irritation. “That doesn’t sound fun.” 

John smirked at the response his husband gave. “I quite agree. We love to solve cases but ones that aren’t correlated to magic.” 

“This does seem a bit unreal.” Sherlock agreed. 

David felt insulted. “Fine. And if this thing consumes the entire earth, what do you think will happen to you both?” 

The two men looked at each other, John stretched his arm to reach Sherlock’s hand. “I can promise you that no harm will fall upon my Omega.” 

David was exhausted of having this conversation. “Will you both please help me?” 

“We want to go home.” Sherlock responded. 

David slammed his hands against the desk. “You both can’t leave this facility! I’ve already exposed the nature of this existing phenomenon to two citizens. I cannot trust you both to keep this secret safe. This facility is highly secured, we’ve taken precautionary measures. It will be impossible to escape from here. And if either of you even think of escaping, especially you John, I’ll have to threaten your Omega and if I must, I’ll kill him.” 

John felt himself tensing at the last words being spoken and looked at his Omega. 

David knew that he won the argument and with every pleasure he proceeded to exit his office but before he left, he quickly added. “Oh, and by the way, no one else knows the real reason why I’m sending all of us inside the shimmer. I do ask that you keep it to yourself, the knowledge of my husband’s disappearance will be unspoken. Other than that, the guard outside will take you both to a room where you will change and then you’ll be able to meet your companions.” David opened the door. “Thank you for offering your help to us.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
John and Sherlock were led to a room where both men were given a set of clothes to change into. There were two separate rooms for the Alpha and the Omega to change into their mandatory outfits. John occupied one room while Sherlock occupied the other. 

The Omega closed the door behind him and began to change into his new pair of clothes. Sherlock talked loudly to his husband while he was changing. “We can escape. I’ll have to survey the facility a bit more but we can escape. Its not impossible, though this case seems intriguing I do not fancy being out of London, I cannot function properly unless we are on my turf.” 

The Alpha slipped on a tight pair of pants. “We’re not escaping.” 

Sherlock scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. “What do you mean we are not escaping?” 

John adjusted his black boots and looked at himself in the mirror. “It means we are not escaping.” 

The Omega finished dressing and looked at himself in the mirror while petting down his hair. “You’re kidding right?” 

“I’m not.” 

“John, we can escape this place, I just need more time around the facility.” 

The Alpha adjusted his tight black long-sleeved shirt. “That will not happen.” 

“Oh yes it will.” 

John growled in anger and reached for the doorknob, flinging the door to the side as he went straight across to the Sherlock’s room. He opened the door, catching his husband off guard as he entered the small changing room, crowding the Omega against the mirror on the wall. 

The Alpha placed his palms against the wall behind Sherlock, his broad biceps were at either side of the Omega’s head as he pressed his body against his husband’s. “I said no Sherlock. This Alpha, David Wyatt, threatened against to hurt the only person I love. If we try anything, he’ll kill you. I lost you once when you fell from the roof of St. Bartholomew’s. I lost you for two years. When you came back, I promised to keep you safe from anyone or anything. If we have to go on this mission then we will go on this mission. I’ll do anything, just as long as you’re safe, I’ll do anything. I can’t lose you again. I just — I can’t.” 

John was a strong and dominant Alpha, he never showed fear to anyone, not even to Sherlock. Yet, when he said those words to his husband, the Alpha was genuinely scared and worried. The Omega had never seen his husband like this before, John looked like he was on the brink of crying and it hurt Sherlock to see him like this. It was a rare thing to see his Alpha being vulnerable, seeing him crumbling before the Omega’s eyes. Sherlock knew that John loved him but he always forgot how much the Alpha was willing to do anything when it came to his protection. 

John pressed his forehead against the Omega’s. “I love you so much that if I lose you, I would kill myself because I wouldn’t be able to exist in this world without you and with a broken heart.” 

Sherlock felt his chest swelling with love, he cupped the Alpha’s face and rubbed his nose against his husband’s. John covered the Omega’s hand with his and captured Sherlock’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

The Omega parted away from the kiss and looked inside his husband’s magical eyes. “Then if we have to go inside the shimmer, then we will.” 

The Alpha cupped Sherlock’s face and held his gaze. “I promise that I’ll protect you. You’ll never be out of my sight. I will always be by your side.” 

The Omega smiled. “I’ll do the same as well. I’ll protect you however I can.” 

The couple shared another kiss before they left their room. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
John and Sherlock were led to a room where they would meet the other members who would be joining them inside the shimmer. Sherlock was ahead, he looked exceptionally delicious with the black outfit that he was forced to wear, the stark black clothes contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. 

John savored the image of his husband. “You look rather appetizing.” 

Sherlock smiled cheekily. “So, do you, with your tight long-sleeved shirt and tight pants that hug your cock very nicely.” 

John snorted as they entered the room. The guard that led the way immediately disappeared, leaving the two men alone. It wasn’t long before the door behind them opened and an Alpha along with his Omega entered the room. 

“Holy fucking shit. Yes!” Greg shouted. 

John and Sherlock were shocked as hell. The Alpha went to hug the D.I. “Greg. Mycroft. What the hell are you two doing here?” 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

Sherlock snorted. “You idiots were kidnapped as well. I thought the British Government had the best protection in the world.” 

The Alpha snarled at his brother. “Of course, we do! There a slight hiccup that was undetected and as a result, me and Gregory are here.” 

John released the Omega from their hug and faced Mycroft. “So, you guys have seen the thing outside?” 

Greg nodded. “How the hell are we going to make that thing disappear? I don’t understand why we are here.” 

Sherlock faced the Omega and thought about Greg’s question. “That is a good question. I can understand why me and John were forced to be here but why are you both here? Gavin, you don’t have knowledge that is of use to us.” 

“It’s Greg! And yes, if you must know Sherlock, I know a few things that can help us.” 

Sherlock arched his eyebrow. “You’ve been studying physics, aside from being a D.I., you’ve taken interest in having a minor in physics. You want to be a physicist?” 

Mycroft placed his hand on the Omega’s lower back. “Yes, Sherlock. You’re not the only one who’s smart. Gregory has knowledge in physics and somehow, that will help us to decipher what the shimmer consists off.” 

John cocked his head to the side. “And what do you have Mycroft that can help us?” 

Mycroft smiled. “You can’t deduce the answer, can you little brother?” 

Sherlock huffed in irritation. “No, I can’t.” 

“It may surprise you but I have knowledge in anthropology. For some reason, that will be useful to us.” 

Sherlock wasn’t expecting that answer. “Anthropology? Are thinking of becoming an anthropologist?” 

Mycroft exhaled. “In another life, that would have been a nicer career.” 

“They wouldn’t even hire you fatty.” Sherlock remarked. 

Mycroft bit the inside of cheek but Greg defended him. “Shut up Sherlock. You’re perfect to me.” The Omega pecked Mycroft’s cheek. 

“Yuck!” Sherlock walked away. 

Greg laughed at the Omega’s reaction and faced John. “So, who’s our leader?” 

“I am.” John pointed to himself. 

“Thank god. If they appointed Sherlock as team leader, I would’ve killed myself.” Mycroft haughtily commented. 

“Fuck you.” Sherlock said from across the room. “Besides insulting my existence, have you guys seen a way out?” 

Mycroft shook his head. “No. This facility is heavily guarded. It’s a labyrinth, if you will.” 

“We’ve tried to see more of the facility but we’ve only been taken to the balcony. That’s mostly it.” Greg added. 

Mycroft held onto Greg’s hand. “Besides, that man, David Wyatt threatened us.” 

“With that?” John questioned. 

“He threatened to hurt my Omega.” 

John faced Sherlock. “He threatened to hurt Sherlock as well.” 

Greg eyed his Alpha. “It seems we have no way out. We’ll have to go inside that thing.” 

“Yes, I guess we must.” Sherlock agreed. 

“Oi.” Greg looked at himself then at John and Sherlock. “How come you guys get to wear black and we have to wear gray?” 

Sherlock eyed the couple. “To differentiate who’s in control. Black represents power and gray represents the help.” 

“The fucking help.” Greg rolled his eyes. “I don’t like gray.” 

“You look absolutely divine Gregory. This color brings out your hair.” Mycroft smiled. 

“Don’t lie to him.” Sherlock snorted. 

“Fuck you.” Greg flipped Sherlock off. 

“Okay ladies hold the phone. Obviously, me and Greg are considered… the muscles in this team and Sherlock, you and Mycroft are considered the brains of this team. Have you guys figured out what exactly the shimmer is?” John asked. 

Mycroft and Sherlock looked at each other. The Alpha spoke first, “At least for me, I’m not sure what it is. Obviously, it’s an extraterrestrial element but what is the purpose of the shimmer, I’m not sure.” 

Sherlock agreed. “There’s not much to go on. But we know one thing.” 

Mycroft shook his head. “Of course.” 

“Exactly.” Sherlock smiled. 

Greg and John were lost, the Omega spoke up. “What?” 

Mycroft and Sherlock faced their husbands. Sherlock spoke first, “You both don’t see it?” 

John crossed his arms across his chest. “No sweetie pie, of course we don’t see it. We’re not fucking geniuses like you guys.” 

Mycroft laughed. “Okay. There’s one detail that is prominent to us.” 

“Which is?” Greg asked. 

“When foreign objects or foreign species attack earth, what’s the first thing they do?” Sherlock placed his hands behind his back. 

John knitted his eyebrows together. “They destroy things.” 

“Exactly! Now, what’s the difference in this situation?” Mycroft inquired. 

Greg opened his mouth as he understood his husband’s point. “This thing isn’t attacking the area that it fell in.” 

Sherlock clapped happily. “See, you’re not total idiots. Its not attacking the forest. The question is why?” 

Mycroft scratched the back of its head. “That’s an answer we must find out.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
All five men were outside, each were given a M4A1 rifle along with leather coats that perfectly encompassed their bodies. Each was handed a huge backpack that housed their food rations, water, ammo, extra pair of hand guns, and tools that were used to collect samples. David was ahead while Mycroft and Greg were behind and John and Sherlock were the last ones. They all approached the shimmer, before they even thought of going inside, David turned around, facing his team. 

David spoken loud and clear. “Alright, before we go in, I have a few words to say. First of all, our leader and commander will be John Watson. He will be the one to give the commands; when to rest, when to eat, when to attack, and so on. Second of all, I have no idea what we will find inside the shimmer. Never let your guard down. And thirdly, take care of one another, put away your dislikes against someone and work as a team. We have to work together in order to figure out what caused this and how we can destroy it. Other than that, good luck to all of us.” David faced John. “Your call Captain.” 

John stood tall and faced everyone. “Let’s go inside.” 

Mycroft and Greg went inside first, warily walking through the rainbow transparent barrier that consumed the forest. Then David went inside. John was preparing to go inside when he noticed Sherlock standing still. 

Sherlock eyed the phenomenon before him and began to wonder if he’ll be able to come back from this with his husband, will they even survive inside the shimmer, will they lose their minds, will they — 

“Sherlock.” John softly whispered. “Let’s go.” 

Sherlock faced his husband and looked down at his enormous rifle, his grip tightened on the weapon and he refused to meet John’s eye. 

John approached his husband and gently lifted Sherlock’s chin with his finger. The Alpha could practically see the tinge of fear running through Sherlock’s pupils. John gave his husband a tender kiss, purposefully lingering on the taste of Sherlock’s lips. 

“I promise that we’ll come back. I’ll keep you safe. I promise that this mission will be done before you know it and we’ll be back in our home. Solving cases, doing your experiments, and me driving you to work every morning. Life will be the way it was. This will just be a blip in our lives. Just stay by my side and I’ll protect you with my life.” John rested his forehead against Sherlock’s. “I love you.” He whispered sweetly. 

Sherlock returned a sweet kiss to his husband and looked inside his majestically gorgeous eyes. “I love you too.” 

With that, Sherlock held onto his rifle and with determined steps, he entered the shimmer, with John right behind him.


	2. Destroyed Petals

Rain was pouring inside the shimmer, the constant tapping of the transparent droplets landed on the tents that inhabited a specific part in the shimmer. 

Sherlock laid on his side, sleeping peacefully as he reached forward to hold onto his strong Alpha, his husband who owned ripped biceps and a muscled chest that the Omega adored savoring. His pale hand only felt the empty space that should be occupied by John. Sherlock’s eyes snapped open, he began to panic when he noticed that his Alpha wasn’t by his side. 

The Omega began to push pheromones that signaled his distress, his eyes flew around the tent, seeing not another soul. Sherlock felt his heart beating quickly as the absence of his husband was causing him to experience a panic attack. He reached for his rifle when he saw John’s silhouette outside of the tent. 

The Alpha was outside, probably guarding the entrance of the tent. The Omega clutched at his thumping heart as the affliction from before had vanished from his scent. Sherlock was happy to know that his husband hadn’t abandoned him. The Omega crawled towards the front of the tent, quietly pulling down the zipper of the tent. 

John was calmly protecting the tent that belonged to him and his husband, gripping his rifle and making sure that if anyone or anything tried to attack Sherlock or him, well, they’d be greeted with a round of bullets. But at the same time, he overlooked his group, making sure that everyone stayed together and assuring that no one got lost. 

The Alpha was studying the trees when he felt long fingers engulfing his chest, those frail fingers grabbed his pecs, squeezing the firm flesh. John smiled as he felt his Omega mouthing his earlobe and nipping at the flesh. Sherlock pressed his scrawny body against his husband’s, feeling his limp cock reviving in interest as he felt the wide back muscles against his skinny torso. 

The Omega always felt himself going crazy when he was reminded at how big John was, sure, Sherlock was taller than his husband but the Alpha had more of a compact body than the Omega. John had humongous biceps that were bigger than the Omega’s hands, Sherlock’s entire hand couldn’t even cover half of the Alpha’s biceps. 

Then John had a wide chest with full pecs that could easily crush the Omega in half. Along with thick broad shoulders and of course, the Alpha had a killer six pack that was embedded into his skin and a V-line that left Sherlock with an erection every time he touched it. And obviously, the man had a large back with various curves and dips that showed off his hard work spent in the army. 

Oh, the Omega wouldn’t trade in his husband for anything or anyone in the world. And Sherlock wouldn’t admit it but it drove him wild knowing that John was bigger than him. The Omega loved how the Alpha would easily dominate him and as much as Sherlock squirmed against the man, John would always be in control. 

The Omega slipped his pale hand down his husband’s beefy abdomens as his full lips delivered wet kisses down John’s throat. 

The Alpha groaned as his scent became heavy with lust. “Good morning.” 

Sherlock rumbled against John’s skin. “Mm. Good morning.” 

The Omega could feel slick slipping out his arse, the scent he was giving off was so sweet that it made John’s head spin, the Alpha could feel the honey aroma melting on his tongue. 

John turned around and claimed Sherlock’s lips, sucking on the Omega’s fuller lower lip as he abandoned the gun in his hands. The Alpha shoved Sherlock inside the tent as he grabbed the Omega’s bony wrists, pinning them against the ground. Sherlock fell back with a yelp as he felt his husband straddling him, his thick thighs encompassing his lean waist. 

“Someone is in a good mood this morning.” John said against the Omega’s lips. 

Sherlock chuckled. “I thought you left me.” 

The Alpha faced his husband, concern written all over his features. “Why would I do that?” 

John ran his lips up the Omega’s neck, inhaling Sherlock’s mouth-watering scent as he tightened his grip on the Omega’s wrists, which would most likely turn into pretty violet bruises. The Alpha clasped his lips on Sherlock’s pallid skin, sucking a deep mark that would change into an angry hickey that can be boldly spotted from a mile away. 

The Omega moaned. “Maybe y-you got — oh god — bored of me.” 

John sunk his teeth into the tender scent gland that was watering with sweet aromas. 

Sherlock elicited a pained yelp as his husband chewed on the skin 

The Alpha growled loudly as he gnawed on the scent gland, reopening the bite mark that was barely healing. “It would take a miracle to make me bored of you.” 

“Can you not?!” Greg shouted from outside. 

The Alpha chuckled against Sherlock’s marred skin. “I guess we better get to it.” 

Before John lifted himself from his husband, he took the Omega’s lower lip in between his teeth and delivered a rough thrust into Sherlock’s fully erect cock. 

The Alpha quickly got up and smirked. “Let’s go.” 

The Omega’s eyes were clouded by lust. “I hate you.” 

Sherlock pulled at his trousers, trying to tame his erection as he grabbed his rifle and joined the group outside. When the Omega stepped outside, his eyes were exposed to the evergreen forest surrounding them. There were patches of rainbow colors in the sky, various hues shining above them, an odd view that needed an explanation. 

It was beautiful but deadly beyond belief, an unfamiliar element known as the shimmer was still a puzzling mystery to Sherlock. 

The Omega’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice belonging to Gavin. 

Sherlock appeared by Mycroft’s side, who was looming over his husband. “Gavin, what are you doing?” 

Mycroft faced his brother and glared at him. “Its Gregory! And my Omega is desperate for real food.” 

Greg glared at the Holmes brothers. “Its Greg! And yes, I’m hungry! All we have is shit rations; crackers, dry food, and water. Not exactly a damn buffet!” 

Sherlock snorted. “And I thought Mycroft was the fat one here.” 

Greg whipped his head around to face Sherlock. “Fuck you.” 

Mycroft smirked. “I sympathize with Gregory’s words.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and decided to go with his husband when he noticed John looking a bit lost and dazed. “John?” 

John faced his husband. “Yes?” 

“What’s wrong?” 

John faced the group. “Do you guys remember setting up camp?” 

The four men looked at each other, not speaking until Greg decided to answer John’s question. “I don’t remember anything once we passed the tree line to get in here.” 

Mycroft placed his hand on the Omega’s lower back, rubbing small circles into Gregory’s skin. “I hardly remember anything.” 

David placed his hands on his hips. “I don’t remember jack shit.” 

John lastly faced Sherlock. “Do you?” 

Sherlock frowned. “I can’t remember anything.” 

John made a thin line with his lips. “We don’t remember anything, do we?” 

“Judging by our food count, it seems we’ve been out here… three to four days.” Greg showed the group their backpacks. 

Sherlock eyed Greg in confusion, “That’s not possible. How can we have been inside the shimmer for four days and not remember a single thing about it?” 

Greg left his husband’s side and went to grab his things. “Guys, I’ve been checking my comms and navigation equipment, they boot up fine, no problem with the electronics and the cameras are working fine but anything that sends a signal out of the shimmer… is down. Even though we’ve probably got about 20 satellites above us right now and…” Greg reached inside his pocket and pulled out a compass. “Check this out.” 

Greg opened the compass and the needle inside was spinning uncontrollably, never stopping to point at the correct direction. “So, we’ve got no compass, no comms, no coordinates, and no landmarks.” 

“Well, we know that we’re in the state park. We go south, that’s our mission. We hit the ocean and follow the shoreline until we hit the perimeter wall.” Mycroft said. 

Sherlock snorted. “Thank you for stating the obvious. The question brother mine, is how do we know where’s south?” 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Oh, for goodness sake, Sherlock. You know this.” The Alpha looked at his watch. “Hour hand at the sun, split the difference between the hour hand and 12… south. Oh but of course, you wouldn’t know that since you believed that the sun went around the earth.” 

David interrupted the brothers’ argument. “Alright ladies, enough quarreling. We’re oriented and that’s all that matters. Let’s pack up and start heading out. We’ve already lost most of the day.” 

John looked at David and with an uncertain look as he faced Sherlock. “Start packing, darling.” 

Everyone began to pack up, equipments were being put away and the food was being stuffed inside their backpacks. Everyone waited for John to give orders and the Alpha commanded everyone to stay together and start walking. John slipped on his backpack and settled the gun in his hands, waiting for everyone to file out. 

John stayed behind, waiting for Sherlock to follow. “Sherlock, lets go.” 

The Omega held onto his gun. “I’m not walking in front of you. I’m staying by your side.” 

The Alpha smiled as he kissed Sherlock, giving the Omega a reassuring squeeze to his hand as they followed their group. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
The group of men walked south, staying together and forming a line except for Sherlock and John. John crowded his husband’s space, constantly protecting the Omega and keeping a lookout, making sure that nothing attacked Sherlock. 

Then the group of men came upon a swamp that housed an abandoned home. 

As they approached the house, John grabbed Sherlock by the wrist. “Don’t leave my side.” 

Sherlock nodded and came closer to his husband, his grip tightening on the gun. 

“Let’s search the place.” John commanded. 

John removed his backpack, placing it on the patch of grass before him while Sherlock did the same thing. The Alpha noticed a wooden bridge connecting to the deserted house and signaled Greg and Mycroft to follow him. 

David stayed behind, guarding Sherlock and John’s backpack while scouting an open shed. He took one last look at the four men crossing the bridge before entering the shed and raiding the place. 

Sherlock noticed the flowers growing on the bridge and observed them, a puzzled look forming on his features. All the flowers consisted of different colors, which were impossible to find in nature. 

Greg looked at the row of flowers. “Is someone going to have a wedding?” 

Sherlock eyed the flowers closer, touching them. “These are very strange.” 

“What?” John questioned. 

“Well, they all look so different, to look at them you wouldn’t say that they’re the same species. They grow from the same branch structure.” Sherlock settled his gun on the wooden bridge and deduced all the flowers before him. “So, it has to be the same species.” The Omega held onto a branch and studied the flower. “It’s the same plant. Its like they’re stuck in a continuous rotation.” 

John beamed down at his brilliant husband. “You know you’re sexy when you talk about plant structures.” 

To show how much the Alpha loved it when Sherlock spoke about biology, John pushed heavy pheromones towards the Omega’s way. A musty scent that was raw and pure, it reached Sherlock’s nose and the Omega’s pupils widened at the thick aroma surrounding him. It was so strong that Mycroft had to face the other way, the smell was too intense for his sensitive nose. 

And Greg left, the scent was not attractive to him. 

But that heady scent was intoxicating to only one Omega. 

Sherlock felt himself salivating at the dark aroma and smirked. “Do I detect a hint of arousal, Captain?” 

John had to resist every impulse begging him to have the Omega right here and now, knotting Sherlock and hearing the Omega’s moans as John drove his monstrous cock inside his husband. 

“Can you both for once resist from acting upon your sexual impulses?” Mycroft asked in irritation. 

John snorted, “Fine. Someone needs to check the house inside, see if there is anything of value to us.” 

Sherlock got up. “I’ll go.” 

John placed his hand on the Omega’s thin shoulder and forced Sherlock to stay down. “Not you.” 

Sherlock pouted. “John, I’m perfectly capable of —“ 

“You are my Omega and under my protection which means I get to decide of you’ll scout a place or not. Greg, go inside.” 

Mycroft faced John. “My Omega is not going inside that place.” 

“Oh yes he is.” Greg surpassed his husband and smiled happily at John. “I’m going in, Captain.” 

Mycroft glared at his husband but softened his features when Greg quickly came back to peck his lips before disappearing inside the house. 

Sherlock glared at his husband. “I could have gone.” 

John lifted Sherlock’s chin. “You could’ve but I didn’t want you too. I want to protect your plump arse all the time.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he licked his husband’s lips before going back to study the flowers. 

“Is it a pathology?” John asked. 

Sherlock yanked a flower from its branch and pushed aside the petals belonging to the violet flower. “Not exactly.” 

Mycroft tapped his finger impatiently against his gun as he noticed his husband had failed to appear from the house. 

David collected water samples and found boats, a helpful use of transportation to get across the swamps before them. 

Sherlock collected different flowers, stuffing each one into a bag for experimenting later while John stayed by his side, protecting his husband while waiting for Greg to reappear. 

Greg came out of the house. “Its clear.” 

“Was there nothing interesting?” Mycroft asked. 

Greg snorted. “Not unless you —“ 

Suddenly, something grabbed Greg’s backpack and pulled the Omega back inside the house. 

Immediately, John abandoned his gun and ran inside the house. “Greg!” 

Sherlock swiftly got up, grabbing his gun as Mycroft went behind John. Mycroft’s heart was pounding against his ears, his chest was hurting terribly at the thought of his Omega being in danger or worse, dead. 

John entered the house and the kitchen was flooded with murky water, the dirty substance almost reached the ceiling of the house. The Alpha saw Greg being dragged to the bottom of the water, trying his best to fight against the creature that wanted to drown him. 

“John! John! Help me!” The Omega pleaded. 

John entered the water, reaching for Greg who was about to disappear underneath the murky water. 

Sherlock and Mycroft entered the house, their eyes widened as they watched both of their husbands struggling against the unseen creature. 

“John!” Sherlock entered the water but Mycroft pulled him back. 

“No! Sherlock stay here!” Mycroft held the Omega by his arms and pulled him back. 

“John! Its got my bag!” Greg shouted. 

John reached for the Omega, holding onto him with all his strength. But the creature that held onto Greg was thrashing the Omega against the water, violently ripping him away from the Alpha. John swam forward, pushing against the dark water and holding onto the Omega’s arm again. The Alpha tore off the backpack from Greg’s shoulders and pulled him away from the water. 

“Sherlock! Out now!” Mycroft entered the water, reaching his husband and pulling the Omega out. 

Mycroft ushered Greg out of the house, leaving John behind in the water. 

“John!” Sherlock swam inside the water and grabbed his husband. 

John held onto his Omega, gripping Sherlock’s arm and running away from the water that seemed to never stop moving yet nothing seemed to emerge from the mud colored water. 

Mycroft went back to the patch of grass that held John and Sherlock’s backpack and looked over his Omega. “Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Answer me Gregory!” 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” The Omega hugged Mycroft. 

“What the hell happened?” David asked. 

Sherlock and John reached the couple, the Alpha was holding onto his gun as he placed himself in front of Sherlock. “There’s something in the water.” John looked back. “Grab your guns and hold for my signal!” 

Mycroft pushed Gregory back, where the small shed was and grabbed his gun. David and Sherlock did the same, pointing their weapon towards the house before them. 

  
  
Bang!

  
  
The creature inside the water banged itself against the home walls, breaking the wooden wall and sending the piece of wood flying into the water. 

The Alphas and Omega held onto their guns tightly as they waited for the creature to make its appearance. 

John took a few steps back, making sure that he was close enough to Sherlock. 

Everything became quiet again. 

Nothing moved. 

Nothing made a sound. 

There was only silence and that worried John. 

  
  
Bang!

  
  
The creature broke the side of the house, sending another piece of wood flying into the swamp. Then it became quiet again. 

Slowly an enormous white crocodile emerged from the house. It was bigger than any normal crocodile, the size was impossible, crocodiles weren’t as big as the size of two cars being put together. 

Greg saw the animal and pushed himself back, that bloody thing grabbed his backpack and almost killed him, he wasn’t about to let that thing taste his flesh. 

The crocodile dove into the swamp, swimming at a velocity that was ridiculously fast, creating splashes and ripples around it… when it disappeared. The muddy water became still, it seemed as if nothing existed in the water. 

“Move back!” John shouted. 

The men took a few steps back, their hearts racing against their rib cage and their fear spiking by 60%. 

The crocodile emerged from the water, walking onto the grass and opening its long jaw, exposing its deadly teeth. The animal growled, slowly crawling onto the land and eyeing Greg. 

Everybody fanned out, Mycroft stayed in front of Greg, David went to the right while Sherlock and John stayed on the left. 

The crocodile was completely white except for patches of red spots running all over its body, it seemed to look like blood or wounds that were infected. It was a rare sight to see an animal this way. 

The creature roared to his left, then eyed Greg who was behind Mycroft. Mycroft began to shoot at the animal, bullets were escaping his gun as the round of ammo pierced the animal’s skin but failed to kill it. Mycroft remained where he stood as the crocodile came closer to him but the Alpha ran out of ammo. 

“Shit!” Mycroft tried to reload his gun but the creature was only inches away from him. 

Mycroft threw himself back, protecting Greg while both men screamed for their lives. 

John calculated the angle and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into the crocodile’s leg. Sherlock took aim and targeted the animal’s underbelly, the softest spot of a crocodile. 

The creature turned towards John’s way and roared loudly, the Alpha rested himself on one knee as he began to shoot the animal. Sherlock shot the animal as well but the Omega was getting nervous, if the creature didn’t stop walking towards them, it would attack John first. 

“John.” Sherlock croaked out. 

John didn’t pay attention to his Omega, instead he kept firing bullets towards the animal, taking advantage of shooting inside the crocodile’s mouth, for the animal kept roaring. The Alpha remained glued to his spot as the bullets were taking effect, the soft flesh inside the animal’s mouth was violently being torn apart as gushes of blood dripped from the wounds. 

The walking pace of the animal was slowing down but the crocodile would not give up so easily. The creature was only meters away and Sherlock was having a panic attack. 

“John! We need to move back! Please!” The Omega pleaded. 

John didn’t move, he continued shooting up the animal until finally, the creature gave out one last croak and fell dead before the Alpha’s feet. For good measure, John came closer to the animal, placed his foot on the crocodile’s mouth and delivered more bullets inside the animal’s head. 

Officially, the crocodile was dead. 

John faced Sherlock and the Omega was stunned beyond belief. “Are you okay?” 

Sherlock simply shook his head, not answering. 

John faced Mycroft, Greg, and David, who all were equally shocked. “Are you guys okay?” 

They all nodded as they processed the events that happened before them. 

Everyone remained quiet until Mycroft spoke to John. “How dare you.” 

“Excuse me?” John responded, confused. 

“You send my Omega inside that filthy house and its thanks to you that he was dragged inside the water and almost killed. How dare you send Gregory in, instead of Sherlock! None of this would have happened if you sent nobody in!” 

John threw his gun aside and angrily walked towards the Alpha, fisting Mycroft’s clothes. “I just saved your arse and you’re getting mad at me! I saved your Omega! What the fuck did you do?! You just stood there like a fucking coward!” 

Mycroft tore himself away from John. “Saved my Omega? You barely saved your own skin! What kind of a Captain are you?! Of course, you’re so obsessed with Sherlock that you don’t care about the welfare of others!” 

Greg tried to calm his husband. “Mycroft! Its not his fault! That thing would have come out one way or another.” 

Mycroft faced his Omega. “But he put you in danger! Not Sherlock!” 

John had enough of the Alpha’s ramblings and punched Mycroft in the face. “Don’t you dare say anything about Sherlock! I’m his Alpha, I’m the fucking Captain here! He’s my responsibility! At least I know how to take care of him! Not like you!” 

Sherlock pulled John back. “John. Calm down.” 

David sat back and watched the Alphas quarrel. 

Mycroft got up and tore Sherlock away from John, throwing the Omega to the side as he tackled John to the ground. The two men rolled around, driving their fists against their cheeks and causing their skin to break and bleed. 

“Stop it! Mycroft let him go!” Greg pleaded. 

“Mycroft you idiot! Stop hurting my husband! He’s not responsible for what happened!” Sherlock shouted. 

Mycroft delivered a few blows to John’s face when he heard Sherlock’s comment. The Alpha got up and stalked towards his brother, violence reeking off in waves, making Sherlock terrified for his safety. 

“Not responsible for what happened!” Mycroft shouted. 

Greg placed himself in front of Sherlock. “Back off Mycroft.” 

“Get out of my way Gregory!” Mycroft snarled causing his husband to shudder in fear. 

The Alpha grabbed Gregory and tossed him aside and reached for Sherlock, yanking the Omega by his curls. “Let’s see how you like it if I throw you inside a swamp filled with crocodiles.” 

John pulled Mycroft back, punching the Alpha across the face and forcing Mycroft to his knees. 

The Alpha growled dangerously as he held Mycroft into a headlock. “Touch my Omega like that again and I’ll rip your throat out!” 

John began to suffocate Mycroft; the Alpha was struggling against his grip until Mycroft fell limp. John checked his pulse and to his satisfaction, Mycroft was knocked out. He threw the Alpha on the grass and faced the Omegas. 

“Let him sleep for a bit.” John charged towards Sherlock. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” The Omega assured him. 

John buried his nose in Sherlock’s scent gland, intoxicating himself with the Omega’s aroma while forcing his scent onto Sherlock. Fully covering the Omega in John’s scent, boldly stating that Sherlock belonged to him and no one else. 

Once John finished marking Sherlock, he faced Greg. “I’m so sorry. If I knew there was a huge ass crocodile inside, I wouldn’t have sent you in.” 

Greg chuckled. “Its not your fault. We were just following orders. Mycroft tends to be a bit too protective.” 

John hugged the Omega and faced David. “Where the hell were you?” 

“Here. Seeing how pathetic bonded couples are.” 

John rolled his eyes as he faced the dead creature. “Have you guys ever seen a crocodile like that?” 

Sherlock approached the dead animal. “He’s definitely not a normal crocodile.” 

Sherlock sat on his knees, directly hovering above the crocodile. “John, open its mouth for me.” 

John walked towards the animal, placing each leg at either side of the dead creature’s corpse. Using his upper strength to open the creature’s mouth. 

Slowly, the crocodiles’s jaw was being pulled back, exposing its teeth, tongue and gums inside. 

Sherlock stuck his head inside, observing its mouth. “Of course. This is the same pattern found in the flowers.” 

Greg came next to Sherlock, eyeing his unconscious husband before scrunching his face in disgust as he saw blood dripping from the crocodile’s mouth. Greg recoiled away at the not so pretty sight of the carnivore teeth that were close to tasting his skin. 

“Look at the teeth.” Sherlock pointed out. “Concentric rows.” The Omega reached inside his pocket and took out a tube, where he collected pieces of DNA for research. 

“Don’t sharks have teeth like that?” Greg asked. 

“Do you think it’s a crossbreed?” John questioned. 

Sherlock faced the two men. “Yes, sharks have teeth like that and no love, you can’t crossbreed between different species.” The Omega grabbed a q-tip and dabbed it against the crocodile’s tongue, gathering more samples. 

John huffed. “Darling, this is getting heavy.” 

Sherlock ignored his husband and continued looking inside the animal’s mouth until the Alpha cleared his throat, grabbing the Omega’s attention. 

“Alright, we’re fine.” Sherlock pulled his head back and watched as John released the top jaw of the crocodile’s mouth, letting it fall closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you don’t like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find another author who will satisfy your cravings. Toodles :)


End file.
